With the constant development of display technologies, dimensions of display devices change every day. To meet portability of electronic devices, demands for small sized display screens keep increasing.
Meanwhile, users put forward higher requirements for the display screen quality. For example, the users prefer display screens with high pixel per inch (PPI) to enhance the display accuracy and coherence.
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are more and more widely used in various portable electronic devices due to its light weight, slim design, power saving and other characteristics.
The OLED display generally includes an OLED array (namely, a pixel array), driving circuits (namely, pixel circuits) providing driving current to each OLED in the array, and scanning circuits providing driving signals to each pixel circuit.
However, due to the circuit structure in an existing scanning circuit, problems during logic execution may occur. In addition, when threshold shift occurs in a transistor in the scanning circuit, the scanning circuit cannot output normally, resulting in a more complex and stringent scanning circuit fabrication process.
In view of the aforementioned disadvantages or deficiencies in the prior art, it is expected to provide a shift register unit, a register, an organic light-emitting display panel and a driving method to solve the technical problems in the prior art.